He Loves Her
by fanficsaremysoul
Summary: Clary can't do anything. Sebastain. I suck at summuaies. Wacth out, Incest ect.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I have to warn you, I don't plan on making this fafic "light" as some might call it. I'm not going to give anything away, but yeah. So if you don't like that kinda stuff, please just don't read.**

When she awoke, she knew where she was. She would move, bolt for the door. But the ropes around her wrist that where bound to the headboard. She would scream, yell, for someone - _anyone_ to come, take her away from this hell hole. But she can't. So she doesn't. She looks up at the cieling, and mouths a silent pray. she ask for saving, even it takes killing her. She knows why she's here. Unable to move. Unable to fight. She looks back, this time to see black eyes looming over her.

"Hush, darling sister. It will be over soon."

She wants to yell, she wants to _scream_ _" How the hell do you expect me to talk in the first place?". _But she only looks at him. And he sees that fire he's always seen in her expression. And he hates it. She looks to much like there mother. He going to get rid of it. _Has to get rid of it._ He reaches for her top. Her eyes grow wide with starts struggling and kicking, trying to scream. But he just loves it more. The way she looks when she's in fear. The way she struggles. He loves it.

He slowly starts unbutting her shirt. Finally, he just can't wait any longer. He tears off her shirt, reveiling her lace bra. He gashed, she was so beautiful. But she won't stop struggling. He want to look at her, quiet and calm, fearful. He sighed and put his lips next to her ear.

''If you don't stop struggling, I might want to make sure you can't move." he whispers in her ear. She stops, looking even more fearful. He finally got to look at her. Her brreast curved just the right way, but her once soft body had been hardened by training, He would fix that.

He goes for her bra, only then does she start struggleing again. He reached for the stele that lay on the nightstand. Very carefully, he drew the Immoble rune on her.

She doesn't remember much after that. She remembers his harsh grip, his skin hot agaisnt her's. And the pain. The pain was like a thousand needles stabing her, tearing her apart. She is so thankful when the blackness that has been edging her vision finally takes over.

**Alrighty, that"s all. I'm sorry if i wasnt good enough fo you. Ok? *cries* Idk if I should contuine this or stalk people's storys.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So it turns out that stalking other people's stories isn't as fun as it sounds. So I'm back *evil joker laugh* but hey, time to write.**

When she wakes, he lays beside her, naked, making no sound. Her wrist are no longer tied, and she sees that her rune of silentence is no longer there. His arms are rapped around her waist - _her bare waist_. She slowly loosens his grip on her, and slips out of his arms. From there, she starts to look fo clothes. The clothes she whore last night, are in shreds. She wants to scream and start crying, let her self go, but thinks not of it because Sebastain is still here.

She finds a closet filled with clothes. She picks a shirt that may fit loose around her, and a pair of jeans that look like the will fit. She find also a bathroom, with a shower and a lock. She is mildly surpised, but then she remembers that maybe he didn't always plan to kidnap his sister when he built the place. she starts the shower, praying it won't wake him. She quickly goes and locks the doo and sets the clothes down by the sink.

_Her reflection. _It makes her shiver. Her skin, now dotted with bruises she didnt have before. Black and blue.

She quickly turns not wanting to see it anymore. She jumps into the shower, then finally, it all hits her. She cries, and screams, but trying not to be to loud. Her body shakes, racked with sobs. She only stops when the wate turns to cold fo her to bare. She turns it off, and steps out to get her towel. She runs strait into a figure.

She looks up, only to be meet with cold black eyes. He is dressed now, in all black. He's also wide eyed, as if he didnt expect her to come out at this time And he really didn't. He had listened to her sob -_ By the Angel, I am messed up_ - he thought as he stood there. But he liked the way she sounded. He loves it.

She tries to get around him, but his arms warp aound her waist. She stuggles, trying to get away. He smiles, savoing the feeling of her bare body pressed agaisnt his. "Sebastain!" she finally says, and he into her eyes. She's scaed, terrifed. He can't help but smile more.

"What my dearest sister?''

And she screams. So loud, he let's her go out of shock. She stops, and quickly garbs her towel that is on rack. She wraps it aound her, and rushing out the door, being careful not to foget the clothes.

He went after her. When he first got out of there, he didn't see there. He sighed, and went to closet. She was there, already dressed. He scans her body, sighing at the new clothing.

" Well don't just change fast.'' he said smiling now.

"Yeah, you do that when your own bother-'' she started, but stopped.

He pinned her agaisnt the wall, his lips crashing down on hers. She stuggled, kicking at him, and sceaming when she could. " I swear if you don't stop I'll make it to wear you can't sit for a week." he warned, and she stopped.

But when he stopped the kissing, and he reached fo her shirt, she started to struggle again. He had had enough. He lefted her up, bridal style. He brung he to the bed, and sat down. He tried to flip her over, but she was like a fish out of water. He sighed and finally got her flipped over his knee.

"Last chance, stop struggling." he warned again

"F-fine." she said, and he let he go. When she got up, she punched him square in the face. White pain popped in his face, sending his head somewhat to the side. She then depressedly look for some where to hide. The closet was a no, she already knew that he could get into the then realised something - _there was no door to get out._ Or at least, not one could see.

By that time though, Sebastain, stalked angierly to where she stood. She backed up. until her back was on the wall.

"Can't just let you get away with that, can I Clary?'' he whispered into her ear. His beath was quick and hot, making her shake even more. And he picked her up, like before, but then dropped her on the bed. He pinned her down, and she screamed, one last time, praying that this would all be over soon.

**woah there, that was scary. Oh well, I hope you liked it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**i have offically declared i will have no soul or heart when writing this chapter.**

He stared at her, beautiful, naked figure. She had passed out, again. He hated how rough he was with her. But her screams where so beautiful. Everything about her was beautiful.

She started to stir, and slowly upped her eyes. At first her eyes had a lazy, relaxed exprission. Then she saw him. He smiled at her, and her eyes grew with fear. She look for anything to cover her figure, but he grabbed her hands before she could. She looked up, shaking when she looked into his eyes.

"Please." she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

He looked at her, and shook his head. She couldnt take this anymore. She screamed, and kicked, at him. His eyes showed anger, but she didn't care right now. She had to escape his grip. She hated even his touch on her wrist.

" I love you. " he whispered, and let go of her. She grabbed a blanket, and pulled it sround her. He pulled her to him, hugging her. " I hate you.'' she whispered back, and ripped away from him. He sighed, and got up. He then went to the wall. _It freakin opened._ She though about running out of it, but knew he would catch her. Make her life even more of a hell.

But after the wall closed, she was alone. and she had an idea. She looked around, and found a pencil. And she started sketching. On the walls.

She drew Simon, Maia, Jordan, Izzy, Alec, Mangus, and even Max. In the middle, her and Jace. They where holding hands, and smiling. And for the first time, when she finished, she smiled. And she crawled back into bed, witht he cover tighly around her. But Sebastain didn't matter to her right now. What mattered was that she was with the people she loves again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Still not going to have a soul.**

When the peacefully blackness leaves her, she opens her eyes to a new one. His eyes are more black than usually. He's angry._ Really angry._ And she knows why. She looks around, and sees her drawing are gone. Not like she didn't expect it.

He starts to stroke her cheek. She tries to move out of his touch, but he makes sure she can't. He's sitting on her legs, not enough to hurt her, but enough so she can't move. He tied her arms behind her, already planning out what he was going to do.

"Why Clary?'' he whispers. " Is it really worth it?'' he whispers, but this time wanting an answer. " Yes," she whsipers back. " It's very much worth it." And he snaps.

He gets off her, and slings her over his knee. She stiffens, knowing what's coming. He takes a moment, to look at her. Becuase even though he had been all over her body, he never payed much attention to her ass.

Then he brings his hand down -_ hard. _She whimpers, andd he only hits harder. _Once, twice,_- she doesn't want to count. Half way through, she feels something pressed on her stomach, and she doesn't want to know what it is. And when he's done, he traces soft circles on her burning skin with his nail.

He makes her sit, and see's her face is covered in a deep scarelt blush. He chuckles, and she just puts her head down.

" Now Clary, please tell me if it's still worth it." he says, trying to keep the lust out of his voice, but it doessn't work. She doesn't give him an anwser, to afaird of what he might do next. He sighs, and shakes his head. "Fine Clary, fine. We can sit here all day if you don't anwser me. I know you don't enjoy it but I, as you an tell, am up for -''

"No, no it's not worth it." she whispers, but she's lieing. She can't give up hope._ She can't._ "Good." he says, then crashes his lips down on hers. Shes's not fighting back, but sh'e not respomdinng either. But when he licks her lip asking for an entrace, she can't bring her self to give it to him. He growls, and grips her ass harshly. She let's out a surpised scream. He uses this to his liking an explores her mouth.

He pulls away, and inside she still screaming. He looks at her, and she worries if he can tell how scaried she is. But all he does is smile and whisper. "I think you still haven't learned, my dearist sister." her eyes grow wide, but she sits still. She shouldn't struggle. It would make things worse.

"But sadly, I have a few things that_ must_ get done. In the mean time, go take a shower, you might have a vistor soon." He says and gets up and unties her hands. he helps her to the bathroom, given that she can't walk very well.

And when he finally shut the door, she falls to the ground. She softly cries, then tries to stop her self. _ God, damnit Clary! don't cry, don't cry._ And after awhile, she does stop. She starts the water, and gets in.


End file.
